


kühl

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: “It’s just… You are always cold,” Anpassen tells him.“No, Executor is the cold one,” Wande mumbles, glancing around to see if the other Celestial didn’t pop up while he wasn’t looking and wouldn’t hear him.“I mean physically.”





	kühl

**Author's Note:**

> i know yall hate when characters jst randomly speak other languages but this is justified

The Altera winds are unpredictable, coming and going as they please. One second a gentle breeze fans through his hair, the next he can barely keep his balance as the air hits him with a sense of urgency.

Where is it going? Why is it rushing so much? He had thought Miss Elf would be able to explain it, but the only thing she had told him is ‘ _that’s just how it is, Ain. I don’t think there is a reason._ ’

Maybe the Goddess would have an answer for such a question, but it seems so pointless to even ask her such a thing. He knows she would most likely not even answer, so he keeps on silently wondering, staring off at the seemingly never ending tunnels.

Wande sits, slumped, on the side, resting his body. Exec had disappeared somewhere off, though away from the rest of the Search party, who are having a rather animated conversation with Edel. Wande doesn’t seem much inclined to get up and join them, and he himself has to admit he doesn’t want to, either.

So instead he slides to sit next to the other Celestial.

“It’s cold, isn’t it?” he finds himself whispering, before he could even give it a thought.

Wande raises his head, hood falling back into place as he glances at Anpassen. “It’s not cold.”

Anpassen chuckles, digging into the dirt with the tip of his shoe. Nonsensical patterns are traced into the grit; Wande watches with a curious glint in his eye, as half-hooded as it is. “Maybe you’re right.”

Anpassen’s Eids are floating around in a gentle dance, casting their light on the colorless tunnel walls. Wille seems to shine the brightest, and Wanderer can’t help his own lips tugging up in a humorless smile. He speaks up to get the other back from the thought spiral he knows is starting in his head, “Why do you think it’s cold?”

“It’s just… You are always cold,” Anpassen tells him.

“No, Executor is the cold one,” Wande mumbles, glancing around to see if the other Celestial didn’t pop up while he wasn’t looking and wouldn’t hear him.

“I mean physically.”

Wande looks down at his hands, rubs his right thumb over the blackened skin almost absently. “Am I?”

“Your hands are always freezing,” Anpassen tells him and reaches out to gather his hands into his own. The soft fabric of Anpassen’s gloves feels nice on Wanderer’s skin, so he lets the other rub his hands together. “See? Cold as ice.” It does spark warmth in him, so maybe Anpassen is right.

“That’s the corruption… A side effect, I think,” Wanderer says. Anpassen’s eyes stay glued to their hands and Wanderer finds it a little pleasant, having a soft conversation for once. “You won’t preach to me about it, will you?”

Anpassen looks up, as if startled. “Exec is the one who does the preaching, I think,” he laughs, but doesn’t let go even still. “Maybe this is what Ishmael planned for us, to find out more about the world and ourselves.”

“That makes no sense,” Wande tells him, but he does end up chuckling a little. What a silly idea. Maybe he likes it.

“Many things don’t make sense. Like wind — I mean, why is it so strong in here?”

Wande hums, looking at Anpassen as if he didn’t believe his words. “It’s because it goes through a smaller place.”

“What? How does that make sense?”

“It’s stronger because there’s more of it in a small place.”

Anpassen seems to think about it for a moment while Wande leans back against the wall. He’d grown used to Anpassen’s hold and it feels kind of nice. He wiggles his hands and escapes the hold to reciprocate it. He’d seen humans winding their fingers together with one another, so he tries that. He might miss one or two of them, but Anpassen doesn’t comment on it as he corrects himself.

“Is that really true?”

“I don’t know.”

“Wh— You don’t know? Why’d you tell me, then?”

“It just seems… logical?” Wande frowns, wondering if he had gotten the right word.

“It does, but still…”

Wande shrugs dismissively. He ends up slumping sideways, almost right onto Anpassen’s shoulder. Neither of them comment on it.

Anpassen has to admit, at least to himself, that he likes it when Wande isn’t cold. His fingers, holding loosely onto his, have already warmed up, and though his cowl still feels chilly against his neck, it’s also warming up. And not only that, the warmth seems to spread farther that just Wande’s body. The whole atmosphere around them feels warmer, almost as if they were back in Ruben, under the comforting presence of the El crystal.

“You’re warm,” Wande says out of the blue. It’s soft, and his breath fans across Anpassen’s skin. Somehow it makes him jerk slightly. There’s a weird sensation on his back and he wonders if that’s what humans call ‘goosebumps’.

“Isn’t that the point?” he laughs, “If you want to warm someone else up, you should be warm yourself.”

Wande shakes his head, frowning at himself. Again he can’t find the correct words. “No, I mean… I mean inside.  _Du bist warm wie Gott_.”

Anpassen’s cheeks warm up instantaneously at the words. Unconsciously, he squeezes Wande’s fingers, a gesture the other more than happily returns. His breath and voice are lost for a moment. “ _Danke_ … “

Silence befalls them, as much as there can be with Ponggos going about their business. It feels softer now, somehow. Anpassen finds he doesn’t mind, even wishes that the gang takes just a little longer understanding Edel’s instructions.

_Just a little bit longer._


End file.
